Do Me Right (песня)
"Do Me Right" - песня, написаная Леди Гагой, для дебютного альбома Валерии Эндрюс, Freshly Squeezed. Песня не была официально издана. *Отрывок песни попал в сеть 9 ноября 2009, полная версия песни просочилась в интернет 8 февраля 2010 года Текст песни Table Валерия: You know what I like. Know-Know I. Do it, Do it, Do it. Feel like getting dirty now, 1, 2, 3 - My pants are down. Not gonna reason, you're gonna do whatever I like. 'Cause I'm happy as a clam tonight. I want everything, baby. Everything, baby. You know what I like. (You know what I like) I need everything, baby Everything, baby. And you're doing me right. When you're out with all your friends, And you got money to spend, Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) When I tell that I wanna, In the club, or in the corner. Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) Lick me, slap me, do it, do it. Do me right, there's nothing to it. It's 'bout time you ice my cake. Want someone who milks my shake. Want to impress me? Don't interest me, with your talk. 'Cause happiness is a loaded gun. I want everything, baby. Everything, baby. You know what I like. (You know what I like) I need everything, baby Everything, baby. And you're doing me right. When you're out with all your friends, And you got money to spend, Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) When I tell that I wanna, In the club, or in the corner. Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) When you're out with all your friends, And you got money to spend, Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) When I tell that I wanna, In the club, or in the corner. Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) Lick me, slap me, do it, do it. Do me right, there's nothing to it. Lick me, slap me, do it, do it. Do me right, there's nothing to it. Гага: I want you in my bed, all right. Can't sleep without my fix tonight. It's not polite or lady like. Can't sleep without my fix tonight. Do it right, do it right, do it right, Do me right, do me right, do me right. (Right) Валерия: When you're out with all your friends, And you got money to spend, Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) When I tell that I wanna, In the club, or in the corner. Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) When you're out with all your friends, And you got money to spend, Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) When I tell that I wanna, In the club, or in the corner. Do me right-right. Do me right-right. Do me right. (Do it, do it) Lick me, slap me, do it, do it. Do me right, there's nothing to it. Lick me, slap me, do it, do it. Do me right, there's nothing to it Участники записи Персонал *'Все инструменты:' Space Cowboy Издательство *BMI Spirit One Music / Zu Zu Music *BMI Pink Lips Publishing Упоминания *BMI | Repertoire Search Категория:Песни Категория:Невыпущенные песни Категория:Песни для других артистов Категория:Как приглашенный артист Категория:Valeria